The adventure of Hikari Uzumaki
by Emmerlaus
Summary: This story main character is the daughter of Naruto and Hinata. Her name is Hikari Uzumaki. Its a crossover between Naruto, Pokemon AND Alice in Wonderland.
1. The story

The poor little Hikari wasn't able to fall asleep. She knew she was going to get her first Pokémon tomorrow and was very excited to go hunting with her parents for it. Hiding under her blanket with a flashlight, she was comparing her note from Pokémon School and the geographical data of the Pokémon in the area where her parents promised to bring her to, wondering which one she would like to get as her first Pokémon.

She was taken by surprise when she heard her mother voice. "You should get some sleep sweetie or you'll be too tired tomorrow..."

She then sensed her mother sitting at the end of her bed. The little girl stopped her hiding, revealing the bright smile she inherited from her father, and looked at her mom with not a single shed of guilt for breaking her curfew time. "But mom! I can't sleep! I'm too excited! I mean I wanna catch the best and strongest and coolest Pokémon I can find... and I haven't decided which one I want yet."

Her mother smile and said, while caressing her big belly: "Well, it seems like your little brother or sister can't sleep either... But you know, I think you shouldn't judge a Pokémon about how cool, popular or strong it looks. The important thing is the bond between you and them."

Rolling her eyes, Hikari clearly didn't believe her mother: "That's easy to say... Every Hyuga was given a fighting type right from the start, during your time as a starter. Most of them are cool. Me, I have to catch a wild Pokémon as my first and I want to make sure it will be strong as you or dad's Pokémon.

"You know, even if it's true that I did begin my journey with Mienshao, I hope you do realize that it's not my favorite."

When she heard that, Hikari raised an eyebrow. Her mother NEVER mentioned having a favorite. Her mother only had two others with her now so she instantly understood which one she was referring to:

" Ooooh! You mean Delcatty, right? It's true that it's such a graceful and elegant Pokémon. And it's friendly too, I mean-"

Suddenly, Hikari heard the familiar sound of her moms third Pokémon enter the room. She looked at it with compassion but also with pity. She never understood why her mom caught a Spinda and actually kept it. It was always moving like it was going to fall over not to mention that it was as shaky as a Bellsprout.

" Spinda-da, Spinda..."

He mom made a sign to her Pokémon to come to her. The little girl was perceptive enough to see it was a good Pokémon however, as it was helping her mom a lot during her pregnancy, using its Hypnosis move to make her fall asleep and sleeping with her when her father wasn't home. She was glad that her mom could rely on it but for the little Hikari, it wouldn't ever be a truly good Pokémon for a professional trainer. Despite its shaky posture, Hikari admitted however that the little guy was quite the acrobat. With a jump and roll, it was on her bed, sitting right next to her mom. Hinata was petting its head when she said:

"You know, my little Ramen here is actually my favorite."

Hikari was practically offended by what her mother just said. She couldn't hide her feelings and her mother chuckled at her reaction:

"I'm not lying sweetie, Ramen here is my best friend and my favorite Pokémon. And he is stronger then he looks, as even your father has trouble against him..."

Hikari could not hold it in anymore. It was too much for her: "Stop it Mom! You're just pulling my leg. It's a Spinda... A SPIN-DA... Well, yeah, they are somewhat cute but you will never see a Gym Leader or a Pokémon Master owning a Spinda. They aren't cool or strong enough, I would be the laughing stock if I dared-"

She couldn't finish that sentence. She just noticed Spinda eyes turned blue, the sign of him using Hypnosis... Before she could do anything her eyes were closed and she had fallen back on her pillow, snoring loudly...

Hinata sighed and said to herself: "That child judges way too much by appearance." She turned to her Spinda: "Did she offend you? Or did you put her asleep so I could get back to bed?"

Spinda, in response to that, went to her back and putted it's little paws on it. "Spin, Spinda, Spin..."

Sighing, her both hands on her belly, she understood she had to get some shut-eye too. After all, Naruto-kun made her promise (and her Spinda) to get some sleep while he was gone. It was even harder when she knew he was about to come back the next day, only her Spindas hypnosis could managed to put her asleep in her excitement.

O0o0o0o0o

Hikari awakened with difficulty the next morning. It was only when she was in the shower that she remembered it was that sneaky Spindas doing. But after a while, she had to admit that she asked for it.

'A Pokémon is a Pokémon and it has feelings,' she thought while wrapping her long red hair in a towel. Once she got dressed and prepared, she rushed to the floor below, where the tasty aroma of eggs and bacon was toying with her stomach...

Her mom was there, drinking a cup of tea, while Spinda was eating his Pokémon foods right next to her. Hinatas tone was slightly mocking when she asked:

"Slept well honey?"

Hikari rolled her eyes: "Yeah, the Hypnosis move has that effect."

Seeing that her mother didn't prepare a plate for her, she tried to go next to the oven when her mother started speaking: "Don't you have something to say to Ramen before that?"

Hikari stopped midway from her goal for a few seconds before sighing: "Look mom, I'm sorry I talked bad about Spindas, but it's actually the truth. I shouldn't have spoken like that in front of Ramen however..."

The red haired girl then turned to Spinda: "Sorry Ramen, no hard feelings ok? Now, Im starving! Can I-"

"That won't be enough! No breakfast for you."

Hikari stopped as she was reaching for a plate. The tone of her mother was serious. She turned around but her mother didn't even face her. Sighing in frustration, Hikari said: "Mom! You can't blame me for that! "

Her mother sighed as well. "Hikari… come here and sit for a moment."

Frustrated, she went back to the table and sat down, grumbling under her breath. She didn't want to face her mother eyes, which were looking at her with sadness... After a moment, Hinata spoke again: "You talk like you know every Pokémon of each Gym leader and Pokémon Master in the world. Did you know that your mother was offered the chance to be a Normal type Gym Leader? "

Hikaris anger seemed to have vanished in an instant. "WHAT?!"

She mother nodded: "Your grandfather-"

Hinata and Hikari were both surprised by the sound of the front door being slammed. A familiar voice said loudly: "I'm home! Oh! Is there some bacon left for me? "

Hikaris mood switched more quickly than a lightning strike. She rushed to the front door and jumped in her dad's arms. Hinata rose up slowly from her chair and began to make plates of breakfast for everyone. After all the kissing and hugging, all were glad to share a family meal (and Hamano sure was glad her mother seemingly forgot about her skipping breakfast). When it ended, Hinata asked:

"Naruto-kun, before going together to catch our little Hikaris first Pokémon, would you mind if you and I had a little Pokémon battle?"

Explaining the situation and that she wanted to show her Spindas strength to their daughter, Naruto agreed to it.

"But not near the house. Let's do it once we're at Cherrygrove City. We'll need some fresh air once we get there... "

The trip went well and Hikari was glad to have a road-tip all together. Her father was often away, as he was often requested to show at special events and tournaments... but soon, the red haired girl began to be bored and sigh loudly, watching the scenery go by with bored eyes. After she had asked for the third time if they were there yet, Hinata sighed and asked her: "Do you want me to finish my story about how I almost became a Gym Leader?"

Hikari turned to her mother avidly and Naruto, still looking at the road, smiled with a nostalgic look in his eyes. Hinata began to tell her story:

"When I started my Pokémon journey, my father told me when that I could only come back home when I would beat him in a Pokémon match."

"What?! Gramps actually said that to you?!"

Hikari was surprised. Her grandfather used to be Gym Leader of the famous Pokémon Gym and dojo leaded by Aura Guardians of Whiteborn City. Now, another Hyuga, called Neji, took over the Gym. Hikari had seen him once or twice at family reunion and always thought he looked cool and awesome.

Hinata continued her story:

"I told you every Hyuga started with a Fighting Pokémon. That much you knew. But, you see, the tradition in the Hyuga family was to train physically and capture our fighting type Pokémon by our self, using the aura and training to capture it."

"B-but that's so dangerous! Why did Hyugas have to do something like that?"

"Well," continued her mother, "that was the tradition in our family. The ability of mastering Aura has always been hereditary. But my link with Aura has always been less than normal compared to the rest of my family. And back then, I couldn't bear to harm a Pokémon in a hand-to-hand combat. While I never been severely injured, as there was always someone who wes accompanying me to protect me, I couldn't catch a fighting Pokémon like the tradition wanted. We only had one chance every year, at our birthday. But when your aunt Hanabi caught hers on her first try, my Father planned for me to having a starter and gave up on me on taking over the gym.

Naruto interjected to that: "I still believe you could have made a fine Gym Leader. Tell her how we beat the crap out of your fathers Pokémon..."

"Thanks darling," said Hinata. "But I think you should watch your tongue."

"Oh, sorry. My fault," said Naruto, a bit embarrassed.

Hinata sighed and continued her story: "I had a team made of Bayleef, Gardevoir, Mienshao, Togekiss, Delcatty and Spinda. Meaning I had 3 Pokémon who were of the normal type when I came back home to challenge him. Naruto-kun was traveling with me at the time and learned from Neji nii-san, the current Gym Leader, about the traditions in my family and how I was sent on a Pokémon journey without a opportunity to come back home when I wanted to. So we both took a bet against my father. Your father told him that if he couldn't beat him on his first try, he would never have the opportunity the try again to get his badge. Inspired by him, I made a bet as well that I would fight him using only Normal type Pokémon. Your grandfather asked me what I would gain if I won and, to be honest, I wasn't sure what to ask. But your father told him that he would have to give up his Gym leader title if he lost... and your grandfather agreed. "

"NO WAY!" Hikari couldn't believe her ears! "You really beat Gramps with only using Normal type?!"

Hinata smiled at her daughters excitement: "I sure did. Father was in shock as well. He couldn't believe it. He wanted to respect his promise but I decided to not put the knife in the wound... and besides, I -"

"Sorry to interrupt but I need to make a pit-stop. Do the girls of my life need something while were here?"

Once Naruto went outside of the car, Hinata murmured something to Hikari: "Do you want to know the other reason why it's my favorite Pokemon?"

Hikari lent an ear as Hinata continued in the same confident tone: "When I met your father for the first time, it wasn't on our Pokémon journey. We started both at the same time, but I've already met him when we were kids. I was always bullied by three kids and your father, who had found a Spinda egg and hatched it, tried to battle the three kids with it. Spinda lost but he went physically against them after it. It gave me time to search for help and made the three kids run away. Naruto was in bad shape and was send to hospital... but his Spinda pokeball was left behind. I barely had time to pick it up and put it in my pocket before an assistant of my father picked me up. I wanted to find

him to give him back but I couldn't find him again at that time. Since then, Spinda and I became closer and closer, as true friends. I raised it and kept in behind my father back, as I knew he would've never allowed me to keep it. One of the reasons I wasn't very good at my father's dojo was because I went to play with Spinda during my training time."

Her daughter chuckled hearing that. Hinata rose up a bit while telling the rest: " And even at young age, your father had this twirly sign on the back of his shirt. Every time I watch Spinda eyes, it reminds me of your father. Even now, when he is away because of his work, I just have to look at Spinda to sense that your father is beside me."

Hikari rose up when she heard that. Even thought she was too proud to admit it, Hinata knew her daughter had a romantic side like her. Suddenly, their father came back, slurping a slush with a big smile. Turning to them, he asked:

"You sure you girls don't need to go pee or something?"

Hinata chuckled while her daughter rolled her eyes... both of them looked at Naruto while thinking the same thing:

That sure broke the mood...

O0o0o0o0o

When they finally arrived at Cherrygrove city, their father brought them to a nice spot for a picnic, but before they could settle, Hikari asked her mother:

"Mom, before we eat, can you show me your Spinda in battle, like promised?"

Hinata had forgotten but both she and Naruto agreed. They decided to battle near the picnic table, to let Hinata battle while sitting. Hinata released her Spinda as Naruto pondered for a bit before releasing his Politoad:

"Alright Gamakichi, you're up! And no matter what happens, don't let your guard down, that Spinda is really strong."

Gamakichi made sign he understood and tried to intimidate his opponent with a fierce look... which didn't seem to affect Spinda, who seemed overjoyed to be allowed to battle. But suddenly, Naruto looked a bit grumpy and asked:

" Ummm... You mind that I use the weather to my advantage?"

"Let's not ruin the picnic with rain, please," answered his pregnant wife.

Naruto smiled and nodded to that. Hikari didn't understand what was happening here... her mother turned to explain: "His Politoad knows the move Rain Dance. That move actually makes the weather change and makes rain appear on the field."

Hikari was fascinated... and also glad for it to remain dry. The blond man decided to start:

"Gamakichi, use Hyper Voice!"

His Politoads belly and cheeks began to grow and released a loud sonic cone toward Spinda. Spinda fell on the ground, but once the attack was over it used his ears to flip back up and was quickly back on his feet, smiling!

"Ramen, use Trick Room," said calmly Hinata.

Suddenly, a weird transparent square shaped box seemed to have appeared around them. Hikari was amazed, as she never saw that move used before.

The battle kept going however so she didn't have time to remain amazed. Hinata then ordered to use another move she never saw before: Teeter Dance.

Spinda began twirling around and moved his arm in rhythm. Hikari was wondering what Spinda was doing... but soon realized Politoad began to use the same movement. It also had the distinctive look in his eyes that it was confused, something she remember from Pokémon School.

Naruto grinded his teeth: "Gamakichi, CONCENTRATE! Use Ice Beam! "

Luckily for Naruto, Politoad obeyed and aimed for Spinda... who dodged every stream of ice very easily! Hikari never imagined Spinda could actually being THAT fast!

Hinata continued: "Good, now use Faint Attack. "

Spinda then rushed toward Politoad. The red haired girl couldn't now even follow Spinda with her eyes! It seemed Spinda was going to crash to his opponent from his ride side but instead hit him from behind, making him roll on the ground and end on his belly. When he tried to rise up however, Hikari smirked: Politoad was hitting himself due to confusion, doing some head butts against the ground.

Confusing the opponent is SOOOO nasty, Hamano thought to herself, how wicked cool!

Hinata then ordered it to do a Psybeam attack. Fortunately for Politoad, he snapped from his confusion and jumped out of the way of the rainbow beam. Naruto grinned:

"Alright! Now use Ice Beam again! "

The same ray of ice where sent in Spindas direction. It quickly dodged... but slipped! There was still some ice on the ground from Politoads first Ice Beam attack! Hinata put her hand on her mouth with a shock expression. The attack hit Spinda and it hurt him good this time. It rose up with difficulty but Naruto didn't let him get a clear chance of recovery:

"Gamakichi, finish this up with Bubblebeam! "

Gamikichi mouth opened and a huge amount of bubbles was sent towards Spinda... who luckily dodged it! Hikari couldn't help but yell:

"GO FOR IT SPINDA! YOU CAN DO IT! "

Hinata was pleased to see her daughter encouraging the same Pokémon she was looking down on this morning. It raised Spinda's morale also. Hinata ordered her move:

"Ok, now use Hypnosis!"

Spinda swiftly approached Politoad and his eyes glowed blue. Politoad seemed dizzy for a second before falling on the ground, clearly asleep. Naruto sighed and raised his hand: "That's it, let's end this match."

Hikari went in an uproar against it, saying she wanted to see the end of the match... to what both her parents chuckled! Hikari was confused at their reaction.

Naruto put himself on one knee, on her daughters level: " Sweetheart, Pokémon obey our order in battle because they want to please us... but continuing this match wouldn't have made sense, as it's not a Gym Leader match but a friendly match. The goal here was to show you how cool a Spinda can be. Continuing harming our Pokémon further wouldn't have being nice to neither side. Pokémon are our friends, not just our companion during battle."

Naruto then rose up and put his hand on his daughter head: "Besides, Gamakichi was on the ground and defenseless. My Pokémon might be stronger but your mother had him at her mercy. I'm sure she would have beaten my Politoad with a few strike of Drain Punch while Politoad was sleeping."

Hikari didn't know that move so Naruto explained to him that Drain Punch is a fighting move that heals the Pokémon who uses it while harming his opponent Pokémon. The red haired girl was a bit frustrated but... she turned to the Pokémon of her father and mother and, at their surprise, went to them. She patted Spinda on the head. "Good job Ramen, that was a very cool battle."

And then, she picked the sleeping Politoad and asked her father if they should wake him up. Touched, they decided to wait the hypnosis effect to worn off by itself and let Gamakichi be pampered by Hamano.

Their daughter didn't speak much but both of her parents could see the way she looked at Spinda had changed. Once the meal was done, Hamano said to her mother: "Mom, I think you're right. I shouldn't try to catch only Pokémon that are cool or attractive... well, that's what I think anyway."

Hinata hugged her daughter and their father joined them. Once the group hug was finished, Naruto clapped his hands and said: "Now, how about you catch your first Pokémon? We just have to follow that road and we will be right at the special trainer park..."

THE END


	2. Entering the Pokepark

I don't get any profit writting this fanfic and its for entertainement purpose only.

Also, The name " Hikari Uzumaki " was proposed by a friend of mine. The one I made the fanfic for.

However, the new OC in this fanfic who will appear in this fanfic was made by me. I wasn't inspired by any other fanfic or drawing I saw. I hope you will like him :)

**O0o0o0o0o0o**

Hikari and her parents walked a bit before seeing the entrance of the park. Not waiting for her parents, Hikari ran ahead, overjoyed. She didn't slow down as the automatic doors opened... which, of course, made her crash into someone. Both fell to the ground and somehow, now, Hikari couldnt see a thing!

«H-Hey! Who turned down the light?!»

A young boy voice answered that: « If you don't mind, I will take my hat back, thank you...»

When he removed his top hat from Hikari's head, the first thing she saw was his face... and Hikari felt herself blush. The boy seemed to be close to her age and was very good looking. His hypnotising gray eyes was watching her with a mix of curiosity and amusement... It tooked Hikari a short moment for her to realize she was still lying on him before she rose up:

" Oh, Im so...so..."

And once again, she was mused. She hadn't realized it from so close, but that boy was wearing old fashion clothes that made him a quite extravagant. He slowly raised, took the time to adjust his top hat before greeting her:

" Welcome to the Pokemon Park. My name is Jason but you can call me by my stage name, the great Mad Hatter. "

Raising an eyebrow, Hikari was wondering what kind of goof-ball she crashed into. She looked around to see if she could find a adult, but nobody was there. She looked back at the boy:

" You can't be running this Pokemon Park, you're too young! Where are the grown-ups?

- I'm afraid the owner, a family friend of mine, made a dissappearing act... Something about making sure he had enough Park Balls. I can send my assistant to search for him, if you want. "

He then took his hat from his head, tapped 2 times at the top... and suddenly, in a flash of light coming from inside, a Buneary appeared. Surprised but charmed by the Pokemon, Hikari smiled at it, who answered by saluting her.

" Marsh, please go search for Mr. Anderson in the backstore."

With a few hops and a big bounce, the Buneary jumped around above the counter and went throught a open door behind it.

" Oh, I see now... you're a magician? "

Jason smiled: " Indeed. One of my talents, to be exact. I want to be a Pokemon Coordinator but I might try to tackle the Gyms too. I wanted to try catching a few Pokemon in the park before going to the next town. And you, miss... "

Hikari realized she hadn't introduced herself at that moment: " Oh, I'm Hikari Uzumaki. I'm here to catch my first Pokemon. "

The young boy raised a eyebrow: " And you plan to catch one with your barehands? Without any Pokemons by your side? Don't you think its a bit foolish and dangerous? "

The red-haired girl rose up hearing this: " HEY! If you want to fight me, just say so and I'll kick your ass so hard you'll hit the moon! "

Jason raised his hands in a peace attitude: " Now, now, I'm not the type who likes to fight in fist fight with a woman..."

With a flick of his hand, a Pokeball appeared in his left, out of nowhere! He continued: " But my Pokemon would defend me if you were to try something. So let's behave and... "

" Is there a problem here? "

The door behind Hikari had opened again Naruto and Hinata showed up. Hikari didn't turn around and instead decided to make a vicious smile to the boy and crossed her arms, waiting for his mouth (and his pants) to fall out at the view of her mom and dad...

But he simply gazed at them before saying: " Excuse me but I think you should step aside, they want to enter and your kinda in the way."

And, to her astonishement, he simply moved on the side and turned his head to the owner of the place, who finally came back behind its counter. As the manager introduced himself, the boy Buneary hopped back in his master arms:

" Welcome, master Uzumaki! I must admit, when I saw your name on the register, I thought someone was maybe doing a prank on my behalf."

" Hey, don't look at me! If I wanted to prank you, you wouldn't have doubted it was coming," said the young boy, half-smiling.

" Oh, and the young boy here is Jason Caroll. He is the son of a friend of mine in Sinnoh region and just started a new journey in Konoha region."

Naruto looked at him: " Hi kiddo... so, starting your journey here? Tell me, are you a seasonal trainer? "  
The boy shocked his head: " No, I started only a few months ago but because... of family circumstances, I decided to continue my journey here, in Konoha region. "

_Well that probably explains why he didn't recognize dad,_ thought Hikari.. but she was beginning to lose patience very quickly: " Dad, can we get started, please? "

Agreeing, the family went to the counter, the eccentric boy right behind them. The manager, a bald middle-aged man, began to explain to them what's going to happen next:

" Here in the Pokemon Park, we rent you Park Balls. Only those are allowed inside the Pokemon Park. Since you have the Starter package, you can only keep one of the Pokemon you will catch BUT in include a pouch with medecine and some Pokemon food. And finally, we lend you this Pokemon watch. With this, we can easily track you down inside the Park. If you're lost, injured or just out of Pokeballs and want a lift to the exit, just select the FINISH option and we will send you- HA!"

Out of Pokeball of the old man belt, a Pokemon exit and appeared on the counter, between the manager and his clients. The sudden appareance made everyone step back a bit... but they ended on their butt when he yelled:

" MUUUUUUR !"

Hikari recognized the Pokemon as a Whismur, a very rare Pokemon that can be found in the park... man, that Pokemon was loud! Fortunatly, the owner dealed with it quickly: " Whistle, I told you, no munchie before lunch..."

He returned it to his Pokeball: " Sigh.. Im sor... Hey, are you alright?"

Hikari looked her parents... Naruto was helping Hinata getting up but suddenly stopped... Hikari suddenly realized there was water everywhere on the floor...

The adults realized what is happening before the youngsters... Already, Naruto ordered Hinata to lay down and the shop owner grabbed his Pokenav, asking for a ambulance. Naruto then turned to Hikari:

" Im sorry sweetie, it seem we will have to cancel everything. Looks like your mother will give birth a bit earlier then we expected..."

Hikari was now a boiling pot of emotions. She didn't know what to do or how she should feel... Suddenly, the young boy behind them interjected: " If you don't mind, I could accompany her inside the park... I have two ribbons, one Gym Badge and two Pokemon on me right now."

Hinata smiled at him: Thank you, you are very kind..." She then turned to her husband: " Please, let her go catch her first Pokemon. You don't know how much she was looking foward to this day..."

She then took one of her Pokeball: " Here, take Ramen with you. This way, we will be by your side even when we're at the hospital, ok?"

Hikari couldn't keep silent anymore: " B- but Mom! I..."

Hikari couldn't continue her sentence. She wanted to stay by her mother side but she didnt know why, her words got stuck in her throat. Smiling, Hinata put her hand on her cheek. She understood her daughters feelings very well:

" Don't worry about me. I will have your father with me and this could take long. Just enjoy yourself. Once its over, just call a taxi and come to the hospital."

After that, everything happened so quickly. Naruto gave Hikari a pouch bag with medicines inside, gave her some advices while her mother was doing breathing excercices... Soon, the ambulance arrived and both her parents went with it. The manager encouraged her and all, and there she was in the park.

Both of the youngsters started following the trails randomly and stayed silent. After a long while, Jason broke the silence: " You would have prefered to stay with your mom, right?"

Hikari answered without looking at him: " I don't know... I wanted to catch a Pokemon for the longest time and start a journey of my own. But I feel a bit guilty... Am I selfish for still wanting to go on my journey?"

- Of couse not. That was the plan for a long time, as I understood it. Your mother insisted you go too. You are overthinking things. You should focus more on the terrain, I'm pretty sure you didn't see the Mothim who passed above us."

Surprised, Hikari halt and looked around. She couldnt see it but understood Jason point: if she wanted to catch a Pokemon, she would have to concentrate.

Jason continued: " So, what kind of Pokemon interest you? "

Hikari snorted. _To think I would have answered differently yesterday_, she thought.

" Im not so sure to be honest. I would really love a cool Pokemon but as long both of us have a close relationship, thats fine by me. What about you?"

He suddenly seemed uneasy: " Oh, I... I'm not sure if I should tell."

Hikari raised a eyebrow: " Oh? What, you only want girly Pokemons? I would'nt mind you know..."

- " NO, Its not that... It's just... well, as for myself... I only want Pokemons that are... different. Or not popular."

- Huh? What you mean by that," replied a more and more interested Hikari.

He raised his shoulders: " Its complicated. Beside, you probably would think I'm weird if I started explaining my way of thinking..."

Hikari raised up: " Hey, I was honest with you, it's your turn now! Pleeeease! "

Jason was clearly surprised by her interest. He sighed and started explaining: " My Buneary, Marsh, had a Pokemon Trainer before me. He was only catched for a few minutes before the trainer released him in the wild again."

- " Huh? Why he did that? "

- " Well, you see, Buneary can have two abilities. The first one is named "Cute Charm". A Pokemon with that ability can infatuated a opposite Pokemon if it comes in contact with it. But they also have a other ability, one that makes them so clumsy that the ability was called Klutz. A Pokemon with that ability have a high chance of dropping anything it hold in his hand. "

Hikari had a confuse look: " Wait, it can't make a Pokemon THAT clumsy that it's unable to feed himself or such... It wouldn't make sense! "

Jason sighed: " Well, all Buneary are very dextrous with their ears, they can use their ears to pick up object and such. Those with the Klutz ability have to use their ears even more. However, for a lot of people, the ability named Klutz is considered useless and is often regarded more as a curse... But I really want to prove Buneary with that ability can be strong..."

Jason turned to her, not sure how to end his sentence: " You see what I mean?"

Hikari nodded: " Of course I do! You like cheering for the underdog, is that it? "

Jason nodded: " It could be resume at that. But I also like Pokemon that are different from the rest of their species as well. My Dormouse for example is really unique in that matter."

- " Your... Oh right, you got a other Pokemon! Let me see it! "

Jason nodded: " Alright... Come out Dormouse! "

Hikari was expecting something extraordinary... she couldn't help but making a disappointed face when she saw appearing a normal looking Patrat. He stretched and yawn before sitting on the ground. Hikari snorted:

" Patrat are more common then snowflakes in winter. There's nothing special about them! "

Jason chuckled: " It's a common mistake. Let me explain: Patrats can't sleep well when someone's s not watching over them while they sleep. That is why they are called the " Scout" Pokemon. But this one here is different. You see, when I cought him, he was sleeping peacefully... while floating down a river! I saved him from a waterfall by catching it in a Pokeball. After some test at a Pokemon Center, they realized this Pokemon was suffering from hypersomnia. "

" Let me guess: it makes it lack energy and fall asleep easily? " said Hikari, who noticed the Patrat fallen on his back, hit his head on a rock but still felt asleep, like if it was nothing.

" You got it. Pokemon have inner advantage that humans don't however, when it comes to deal with that. I found a way for Patrat to overcome his condition and to even make it a strenght. "

Hikari waited for the rest... but Jason didn't seem to want to tell. Not know for her patience, Hikari soon asked: " So? How do you do?"

" Not telling," he said, tauntly.

" Hey, no fair! If Ramen was my Pokemon, I would battle you for that answer!"

" Haha, that's not a ladylike behavior... but you're far from boring," Jason answered, smiling. " You sure you don't want to use your mother Pokemon? I wouldn't mind battling against it... What kind of Pokemon is it?"

" No telling, " answering on the same tone. " Beside, it wouldn't be fair, I didn't train him. But watch out, I'm sure my first Pokemon is gonna be strong! "

Without realizing, they talked to each other like that for a long time. If they had concentrate on their surrounding, they would have noticed the clouds gathered rather quickly... until finally they noticed the rain was starting:

" Aw, shot! We got to get cover," said Hikari.

Jason nodded and returned his Dormouse, who was sleeping in his arms, back to his Pokeball: " Yeah, I heard there's caves around here. Lets try to find one!"

They ran under the starting rain and finally found one of those caves. It was pouring heavily when they finally entered it... But Jason made a sign to Hikari to wait before going deeper then the entrance: " Wait, let's make sure this cavern is safe first. Marsh, come out! "

Marsh appeared and turned to his master, waiting for his command: " Alright Marsh, " continued Jason. " Use your ears and tell us if you heard something inside."

Marsh nodded, closed his ears and began to twitch them. After a short while, it turned back to Jason and pointed a paw in front of him: " Bun Bun!"

Jason sigh: " Marsh found a presence in that cavern. One or more Pokemon, obviously. I will go check what-"

" I'm coming with you! I still need to catch my first Pokemon, remember? Besides, I have my mom's Pokemon to protect me."

Jason nodded: " Fine."

Exploring deeper inside the cavern, Marsh lead them to an opening in the cavern. It was a small one, a full grown adult wouldn't be able to pass inside. " Hmm... We will have to get on all fours. " Without waiting for his trainer, Marsh went inside.

" Ladies first, " said Hikari, following the Buneary.

" I need take out my coat and hat first anyway. I'll follow you soon enough. Just be careful, ok? "

" I get it, I get it..." answered Hikari, rolling her eyes.

Crawling inside, she was surprised she could see light a bit further ahead. What she found once arrived amazed her...

Inside there was a "room"... mostly everywhere, there was moss, mushrooms and what seemed to be brown vines. Climbing on the walls, there was a few Paras, actively removing mushroom from the walls. On the ground, illuminating the place, was a huge mushroom with spot of light on it. Looking more carefully, Hikari realised it was not a mushroom but a Parasect. Once she entered, the Paras went to hide behind the Parasect, who went closer to Hikari. She suddenly remembered she had Pokemon food on her and decide to reach her pocket for it.

" Don't worry, we are not here to harm you guys. Here's a treat for you," she said, opening her hands in front of her, revealing the pokemon food."

She was a bit blinded by the light of Parasect, but didn't flinch. She closed her eyes when she couldn't handle the light anymore. She sensed the food being picked out of her hand.

" Parasect, sect! "

Then she heard the voice of Jason right behind her: " Hey, what's happening? "

Opening her eyes, she noticed the Parasect went a back in the middle of the room, where he was standing before. The Paras were no longer afraid and started climbing back the wall again. Fully entering the cavern chamber, she made place for Jason to enter. He was wearing a t-shirt now, which made him more look like a normal kid. He was even more amazed then her:

" Wow... do you realize that the Paras here are preventing the trees roots to be parasited by mushrooms? "

Looking back, Hikari realized what she thought was she thought was brown vines was trees roots and that indeed, the Paras where concentrating their efforts on the roots. She then realized something else, turning to Jason: " Hey, where that Parasect come from? There is no other exit then the one we came from. You think he evolved inside the cave and cant go back? "

Jason mouth dropped: " You are right and look, the Paras are feeding him the mushroom on the walls and he gives them light in exchange "

Marsh bounced on his shoulder, while he continued: " But they probably only do it for convenience more than the real need. Paras and Parasect can sense any surface they touch. Maybe its easier for them to find the mushroom in the light."

Hikari smiled: " I'm so jealous... you know so much about Pokemons even though you just started your journey recently."

Jason looked a bit embarassed: " Well, you see... It's because I made a quick research on the Pokemon that was the less popular and Paras and Parasect are among those. I'm hoping I can get one for that reason. I will go give them some Pokemon food. "

Hikari looked at his back and was really wondering why he was so obstinated about only wanting Pokemon that weren't popular. She then realize she was hungry too and began to munch on her own supplies. Wondering what kind of Pokemon would be her first Pokemon, she didn't hear the new noises coming from the first cavern chamber...

TO BE CONTINUED

Authors notes: I think I written a good lenght but I had to shorten it up or it would have being way too long.

Feel free to comments. Good comments make me write faster :p


End file.
